The Sacred Meadow
by frcpirate
Summary: Ok, I KNOW it has been a long time, but I uploaded Silver Millennium/ Serenity/Endymion HEHEHEHE
1. Prologue

Okay, here goes the sad one... I really hate when this happens. Ok. I DO NOT own Sailor Moon, and I do not intend to EVER, got that? NOW STAY OUT OF MY HAIR!!!  
  
I Am gonna dedicate this one To my MANDA who said this was the est thing shed ever read( I think she just wanted the dedication) anyways, here we go!  
  
The Sacred Meadow  
  
Chapter One  
  
Moonlight at Midnight  
  
A young Endymion ran from a towering castle. If you go, you will see the maiden, the maiden that will hold your life in her hands. That what his father had told him, and his father never lied to him..... when he was alive. He died in a battle to save the Earth. An evil queen attacked and killed most of the Earth's capable men. They fell back to their lowest- ranking soldiers, not including the King. That was the last time he ever saw his father. His mother made sure to come Every night. She would have tears coming out of her soft blue eyes. She often gave him messages from his father. That was how he found out about the maiden.  
  
She haunted the thoughts of his every second. Her blue eyes, her golden hair, her slender waist, and her full lips, that when forced to a smile, could melt any snow, cheer any heart, she brought joy to all she met. That is why he went to her. That is why he loved her. That is why he needed her. She was a drug to him. He needed to see her everyday, hoping that someday they would meet.  
  
The Meadow was miles away. He ran to it every night. Each time getting stronger, and leaner and faster. He got there quicker that night then he had at any time before that. This meadow was a work of art. It had many varieties of flowers surrounding a large stone gazebo. Endymion marveled at the structure. It was made of un-earthly material and it had ancient, alien carvings on it. Somehow, he had to figure out what it meant. He felt it had to do with the maiden, his maiden.  
  
  
  
^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^. ^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.  
  
Serenity slowly walked down a carpet of beautiful pearl and lavender roses. The courts of The Planets of the Inner Solar System were on either side of it. All stood in awe of her beauty. She had brilliant golden hair that hung to her ankles, blue eyes, that were compared to the goddess Selene herself. The young girl had no desire to be at this ball at this time, but she had an obligation. Tonight was the night she would finally meet her guardians.  
  
Each Planet has a guardian that protects the princess of the moon. Mercury, the Senshi of Ice. Mars, the Senshi of Fire. Jupiter, the Senshi of Thunder and Lightning. Venus, the Senshi of Love. All of the senshi combined were the legendary soldiers, prophesied form the days of the first generation of gods. They were all descendants of the royal families, the four princesses from the houses of Hermes, Aphrodite, Ares, Zeus, and the Fifth, from the moon, Princess Serenity. She would lead them all. From the smallest, yet most powerful kingdom in the Silver Millennium, she was the most vital to the fate of the world. She had the power of the strongest Sailor Crystal in the Universe. She was the maiden, the maiden that everyone seeked. They all wished a power in the world, and If they were to harness the power of the Silver Crystal they could rule the world. Serenity didn't care for this idea, she would never let herself be "harnessed" and if she married it would only be for love.  
  
As Serenity walked down the aisle, men looked her up and down. She was beautiful. She was the most talked about princess in the galaxy. People came from far and near just to marvel at her beauty. It was a shame that she would never marry. Holding her head high and keeping a false smle on her face, she approached her mother. The older Serenity was as beautiful as her young daughter, but she had hair, as silvery as the light of the moon. She had a carefully hidden look of sadness on her face. She was upset at the happenings around the solar system. They were under ttack. That is why the senshi were brought here early. The princess was only seven, and already she was being protected from the worst kind of danger. The danger that had already claimed the life of her father.  
  
"Welcome to The Kingdom of the Moon. I am pleased you could make it, I am sure my daughter is excited to meet her guardians, and new friends." The Queen, spoke to the crowd that had gathered in a large ballroom. "Will the Princess of Mercury, Mizuno Ami please step forward to take the oath that will bind you to the services of the Princess." A girl, with short sapphire hair approached the queen. Her blue eyes were dancing with excitement. The quuen smiled and handed her a pen with the sign of her home planet the Queen called the other three princesses up to join Ami. "Princess Mars, Hino Rei please approach to take your vow." Followed by Venus, and Jupiter. " Aino Minako, take this as a gift from the moon kingdom, the goddess Selene and her sister, the Goddess Aphrodite. Kino Makoto, please accept this gift as well, as a gift to you from the god Zeus, his power bestowed upon youself for the protection of the Princess." The queen stopped to see all four of the girls kneeling before her. "To finally ensure your loyalty, all of you call upon the powers of your stars to become the four legendary Sailor Senshi!"  
  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
  
"Mars Star Power!"  
  
"Venus Star Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
  
"MAKE UP!"  
  
In a flash of bright light, the girls changed from the beautiful, flowing dresses they wore to short fukus and high heels. Each of them feeling the energy of their home planet flowing within them. "You shall, in this form, be known as Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus, the protectors of the Princess Serenity." The Queen finished. "all of you, please enjoy this ball and get aqqainted with the guests of honor!" With that said, the band began to play, and couples formed. Princess Serenity slinked away to the balcony on the west of the castle.  
  
Pulling a large cloak around her soft white dress. She coered herself and ran far past her castle. She ran to the gardens that she had now made her own. She sat at a large round structure made of stone with the writings of a different planet on it. It began to rain. Afraid that her mother would get mad she ruined her dress, she stayed on the building. She had never done so before. She always tended to the roses, her favorite of all the flowers. The deep red mesmorized her and the tantalizing scent made her senses at heaven. She felt at home here. It was the most serene place on all of the moon.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Endymion sat among the roses, the symbol of earth, they were so much more beautiful in this garden than tose of any garden he had ever seen. He looke dto the stars and saw the moon creeping across the sky. It was almost time. She would be here soon.  
  
As the earth and the moon aligned, the images of two members of opposite royal families appeared on enemy stars. The maiden was on the gazebo, and for the first time, she saw him. Endymion stole her heart and she never wanted it back. 


	2. Moonlight Maiden

Konnichiwa, minna! What's up? Any ways, I KNOW I haven't added onto this in a VERY VERY long time, but I have had school problems and Christmas stuff and the list of excuses could go on and on and on, but I will spare you!  
  
Disclaimer: You know what I wanted for Christmas, huh? Sailor Moon! You know what I got, this Laptop! Anyways, I have to go and make popcorn and if you would wait, I will come back!  
  
  
  
The Sacred Meadow  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Moonlight Maiden  
  
  
  
I moved without sound. Through the vast forests of silver and sparkling whites. Evil was surrounding me. I could feel the eyes upon my soul, penetrating me, seeing everything, my deepest thoughts, and my darkest desires. Running, fleeing, saving myself. From what? Afraid to look back, I kept going. I knew one destination. I had been there many times before. An image of a great stone gazebo flooded my mind. Thoughts filled my head. Of times gone by. His face. Those ocean blue eyes, his raven black hair, and his warming smile. He made me think of good things. Things that made the evil seem to disappear. I felt a warm presence within me. A silvery light filled the air…  
  
Princess Serenity awoke with a start. The blue marble of earth reflected cold sweat. Gasping for breath, the girl pulled a thin robe over her pearl-white nightdress. The earth was almost in position. It was almost time for their nightly rendezvous. He would be there, she knew it. He would wait and then she would meet him. She couldn't go. If she went, tears would come at the sight of him. Knowing what you and to have nothing more than that one thing is good. Knowing what you want more than life itself and not being able to even touch it was the worst feeling one could have. She couldn't go through this again, she was tired of her heart breaking at the site of him. As if her thoughts didn't matter, she hastily headed in the direction of the sacred meadow.  
  
^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^  
  
"ENDYMION! YOU GET BACK HERE THIS MINUTE! IF YOU DON'T COME BACK ON THIS MOMENT I SWEAR I WILL… I WILL FORCE YOUR MOTHER INTO GIVING SOMEBODY ELSE THE CROWN!!!" A ruffled silver-haired guard called to his prince.  
  
"Don't worry, Kunz! I'll be back! I promise I will hurry, but I NEED to go!" Prince Endymion yelled. He ran away from his window and headed for his meadow. It had now been six years and they met everyday. It killed him that he could not touch her. His angel had been all that sustained him. Without her, he was lost. With her, he was whole, a completely new person, he felt somehow… alive.  
  
Endymion's guards were growing restless. Where did he go every night? Why the sudden change of character? What had made him so happy, and kept him from losing his mind? Kunzite, the head of his guard, took this upon himself. If it killed him, he would see what was wrong with his prince. That night, he followed deep in the shadows. He would not be seen and yet he would see what was going on.  
  
The couples of people from opposite stars made their way to the meadows (for Venus had followed Serenity, thinking something was wrong.) and stood in awe of the towering structures. The scent of roses filled the air and Serenity drank it all in feeling at home in the foreign plane. She had time to spare, so she went to the flower garden and began to stroke the petals of a blood-red rose.  
  
'What does she do, come all the way out here to pick flowers? What a strange princess! Either way, I will not have her going out every chance she has just to look at a pretty flower! What is that flower, anyhow?'  
  
These were the thoughts of Venus as she watched her princess stare at the crimson blossom. Almost immediately, Serenity made the trip to the tower that stood in the center of the forest. Venus followed quickly. Enough was enough! She needed to get Serenity and get out… Quick!  
  
"I will NOT have you interfering! Please! Do NOT make me hurt you." A brown-haired, senshi spoke from behind Sailor Venus.  
  
"Who.. Who are you? Why are you here? What are you doing to my princess? Please, just let me get her and I promise that she'll never come back again, just please show me mercy."  
  
"I am Sailor Thunder Angel. It is a pleasure to meet you, but I am sorry, you may not have her. We are SO close. They are about to do it. We need to get this over with soon, it has gone on long enough."  
  
"Wh..What has?"  
  
"Be silent and watch. I would not like to have Himeko on my bad side if I was you. She can be very unpleasant."  
  
"Ok" was the only reply. Venus was shocked enough as it was to see this new senshi who, to put it frankly, was scaring her half to death. But then to see her princess go onto a platform and start crying was just too much. She stood there, helpless, and watched the scene from afar.  
  
Serenity knew that she was going cry. She knew that she couldn't look at him the same way, because she couldn't touch him. She wanted to know so much. Only he could teach her. The earth closed the gap in the ceiling of the gazebo and he appeared. He took her breath away. Something was different. For some reason, he seemed more… real. He wasn't the dream he used to be, that was a fact, but now he was reality.  
  
Endymion noticed the tears immediately. She quickly tried to hide them, but failed. Walking stealthily up to her, she smiled a smile that showed hope, faith, love and pain. All of this was what he, too was feeling, and he wanted to lose it. He only wanted love for this girl, but there was only one problem, he didn't know her name, or where to find her. All he knew was that he would die for her. Anyone that touched her, or made her upset would have to answer to him. It wouldn't be pretty.  
  
Settling for the next best thing he could do, he took her face in his hands and gently stroked her cheeks. This was the first time he had touched her. He had never done so before, but now, this was the only thing he wanted to do. Her skin was silky and her eyes were like sapphires. Even more so, because she was crying. She opened her mouth to say something. When it came out it was all jumbled, she spoke a different language. They could not communicate. Tears began to stroll down her face, Endymion gently wiped them away and sealed her lips in his. Seven were there to witness this first kiss. 


End file.
